Chaos Gate (Board Game)
Chaos Gate is a board game where 2-5 players are split into two teams and have to find the key to close or open the gate. The three players are the good guys called the gatekeepers who want to close the gate. The second team consists of two players who are the bad guys and are called the servants of chaos who want to open the gate. How the game is set up and the end game The gate is placed in the middle where a golden dragon is placed in front of the gate. Behind the gate is the Evil Nozmodamus the lord of chaos and the king of monsters who wants to be freed and destroy the world. There are four keys and nine monster spots where if the good guys step on them they must fight the monsters where the bad guys get to summon these monsters if they roll the dice and get the right number. The bad guys get to play as the avatar of Nozmodamus and the leader of the servants of chaos Viggo, if the good guys and the bad guys meet face to face by stepping on two separate spots. If the good guys lose a battle, the head of the monster king moves a space in an area separate from the board. If the monster king’s head reaches the door and spells CHAOS GATE the door in the middle will open and the bad guys win and destroy the world. If the good guys win the battle then the head would step back and the bad guys would lose a turn. If the good guys get all the keys they get to fight the golden dragon. To defeat this dragon you must roll a six. After you defeat the dragon, you have to fight Nozmodamus next by rolling a one or a four. If they defeat him they would win, if they lose then the other team wins. If the bad guys get all the keys then they have to get to the starting area and open it. If they open it then they win. Rules * The good guys get to play first and roll the dice. * If they get the number they have to pick a direction: left, right, up, or down * If players pick either of these directions then they can only go in that direction for the entirety of the game. * The good guys get their own item cards to fight the monster. * If they (the good guys) get the right number to use that item on the right monster then they get to win that battle. If not, the bad guys win that round and the monster king’s head moves a spot and leaves a letter. * After the good guys turn then the turn switches to the bad guys. * If the bad guys step on the monster spot, then they lose a turn and move back to the spot they were previously standing on. * If the bad guys get all the keys then they have to fight the dragon and open the gate and win. * The good guys must fight the monster king by rolling a one or a four. * The good guys must land on top of the dragon or Nozmodamus (the monster king) to fight them. * Each card would have numbers on them so the players would know what cards they have to pick the card with the number. * The cards are a power up items to use against the monsters for good guys * The bad guys card can use the monsters on the card against the good guys Category:Games